User talk:Degrassi Fan
RE: Fan mail lmao, oh god what a mess lol. i could've sworn there was like a link to an archive... ah, i'll look into it tomorrow, sorry. i have a huge headache tonight ;_; just wanted to double-check edits before i fall asleep. 03:26, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Aw, no it's not that. I think I was just in the sun too long today :\ ty and will do :D 03:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Heyy Heyyy Cam!! Omg you're right. Wow I haven't talked to you in super long. What even happened? I had computer issues for awhile there, so maybe it was during then. Aww thanks you're always too sweet <3 I misss you too. How have you been? Did you start school? 01:27, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ooh I think that was internet issues, I had really shitty internet for awhile. But yeah my computer finally died so I got a shiny new one that gave me a lot of trouble getting here haha. Cool, what's your major gonna be? Me yess I'm in school already D: I only go on Mondays and Wednesday, but I have 3 more classes I do online. Yeah, haha I am watching them. That's why I started the page or else I'd be too lazy later. 02:00, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I still had the ~family computer~ that I got on sometimes xD Oh wow, watercolors are beautiful! I had no idea you were so artistic :D I wish I could paint. I'm undecided right now.... I'm just doing my general classes like math, history, biology, psychology, and english D: Ahh yeah I agree. WMYB has been overplayed now. I knoow I can't believe they won them all! I thought maybe they'd just get one. I was super excited to see Frank Ocean! I love him. Aside from him, mmm, I don't think there was really anyone else. Nobody that I like really love. I thought Kanye was gonna be there, so that was disappointing. I'm not really a The Wanted fan xD, but I did like "Gld You Came"! 16:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Pshh don't worry about how long it takes! Cool, I bet you are artistic! I don't mind them lol. In high school I did honors & AP courses so I finished those early & haven't had them in awhile. And since I'm not sure what I'm doing, they're part of the basic courses. Sometimes I want to be a graphic designer, sometimes a film editor, or maybe something in the health field. So I might as well cover all bases! You're so lucky that you know which way you're going :D I actually don't have a tumblr >.< I had one like yeeears ago, like 2010 or maybe a little before that. I abandoned it, and never made anew one. One of these days I might! What's yours? I wanna check it out :D 18:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hai <3 Hi! Wow, sorry! Now I ended up distracted. I've been super super busy. Your profile definitely looks sexy! & I love your tumblr! <3 If I make one I will for sure follow you and let you know. It probably won't be until my winter break thought D: I am the tumblr addict type, haha. That's why I had to quit! 19:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hahah it has Disney on it! So that is always an instant win in my book. Do you ever make your own graphics to post, or do you just reblog? I'm weird about things lol. I was like obsessed making graphics/gifs, reblogging, but then once I had more and more followers I felt like pressured to always have good graphics/gifs so I ended up just giving up and abandoning it :\ But I'll totally try it out again soon. I gotta think of a name first :D 17:43, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, someone already has glitterdisaster. I wouldn't want it anyway :\ Sometimes I want to change my username here too. Cool, I like Harry Potter, but I haven't gotten into Hunger Games yet. Do you think it would be better to start with the books or movies? 17:00, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I remember there was a lot of variations of the username 'Degrassi Fan' back in the day. I couldn't keep track of them. Cool, what have you been thinking about changing it to? I'm not sure about mine yet. I'll probably just keep it since I've grown used to it. But, for tumblr I'll probably just try and think of some pretty wwords to put together lol 18:11, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Haha, but then you might have people always thinking that's your name if they don't watch Degrassi xD. Sadly nooo, I never got back into Degrassi. Ahh, thanks, I love my new icon haha! I didn't think I would change it either cuz I loved my old one. It's Freddy Krueger from "A Nightmare on Elm Street"! Have you ever seen the movies? 19:47, November 4, 2012 (UTC) edit: Hey Cam, I keep forgetting to ask. Can you still see the slider on the main page of the wiki? It's been missing for weeks for me, and I thought it was a Wikia wide problem... Is it just me? 01:55, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat So if you want me to stop talking "bad" about you then come on the wikia chat since I said nothing. HaleyCoyne (talk) 22:16, November 5, 2012 (UTC)